paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Light of the Amethyst Part 1: Lovia And The Sparkle Amethyst
This is part 1 of the adventure to find the Sparkle Amethyst and save both Lovia and the universe. Prologue: The Sparkle Amethyst (screen shows a happy place of love and cheer) Female Narrator: In another universe known as the Astorium, there was an expanding planet called Lovia. Lovia's magic was based off hope and love, and Wizards and Wizardias forever protected it with their magic. (Lovia suddenly turns dark and everyone runs away) Narrator: But all the love and light fell to the cruel Black Wizard. His heart, unlike the others, was cold and dark. He was unhappy, and wanted everyone else to be unhappy as well. He had sought revenge on Aurora, Wizardia of Love, because she banished him to the Dark Area of Lovia to punish his dark soul. (scene changes to throne room inside castle) (in it is a queen and Princess Liana) Queen: Liana, you must keep the kingdom safe from the Black Wizard. Guard: But, Queen Eliza, you decided the wizard's punishment! You must keep the kingdom secure! Eliza: I am sorry, but we must all leave, before- Black Wizard's Voice: Hahahahahaha! I have stolen your Sparkle Amethyst! I shall take over this universe, and all the other universes as well! (scene changes to the Black Wizard flying away) (in his hand is a wand topped off with a Dark Crystal) (in his other hand is the Sparkle Amethyst) Narrator: The Black Wizard was going to use the Sparkle Amethyst to destroy the universe. But fate decreed he would not make it back to the Dark Area with the amethyst in hand... (the amethyst slips out of his hand and falls down to a strange area) Narrator: No one saw the Sparkle Amethyst after that, but Lovia continued to prosper, letting them know that it had not broken. The knights seeked the amethyst, but to no avail. But two months later... (scene changes to a hill where Liana and Hophoi are playing together) Hophoi: Raaaaawr! I am the evil Black Wizard! May darkness fall upon Lovia! Raaaawr! Liana: I wonder what happened to the real Black Wizard. You know, after the Sparkle Amethyst was lost. Hophoi: Liana, we can't, never have and never will find the amethyst again. It's just not possible. Liana: Sorry, it's just...well, it just doesn't feel right. I mean, Lovia is still the same, but a part of me is missing without the amethyst. Hophoi: It's okay. We all feel down about it. Liana: (spots something) Hey, what's that? Hophoi: (picks it up) It's...oh my wand. Liana: What? Hophoi: The Magical Map. Liana: (gasps) The only thing that can somehow track the Sparkle Amethyst? Hophoi: (stares at map in astonishment) I thought that it was just a myth! But yes, 'tis true! Liana: But if it's true...does that mean the tales of the Magical World are true as well? Hophoi: I assume yes. But we must fulfill the prophecy about a pup and a pony that come from different worlds, yet they find the Sparkle Amethyst and save this one! Liana: I have no idea how to get to the ponies, but I think I know about the pups. Lovia, Here We Come! (The pups are wearing the amethyst necklaces Liana gave them) Zuma: Why did 'Mawshall' get the 'wadiant' clear 'wainbowy' one and I got the cloudy 'owange' one? Chase: You recall Marshall was the one that let her stay at the Lookout, and we wanted her to leave, but she stayed until her mother, Queen Elizabeth, picked her up. Sophia: It isn't that bad, Zuma. Our gear color matches the amethyst color!...Are you happy? Zuma: 'Sowwy' about my outburst. It's just, I 'weally' miss Liana. Skye: We all do. But hey - look on the bright side. The amethysts look beautiful! (suddenly, a portal opens) Marshall: What the heck is that???!!! (portal starts sucking them in) Rocky: Quick! Grab onto something! (reaches out for a chair, but can't reach) Rubble: RUN! (tries to run away, but the pull is too strong) Sophia: Call Ryder! Zuma: 'Wyder's' too far away! (back paw is now in the portal) GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP! (the pups are now all sucked in) Marshall: (lies unconscious on a pink and white carpet) (opens an eye) Huh? Wha-where am I? What is this place? (stands up and brushes off dust) Chase: (off-screen) Marshall! Guess what? Marshall: We're in some sort of weird place? Chase: No! It's the queen and Liana! Plus, our pony friends from the Magical World! Wizard: Ah, so the Magical World isn't a myth! Marshall: Wait, we're not in the Magical World? Even though our friends are here? Mane 6: (nod) Marshall: But if we aren't in the Magical World...WHERE ARE WE??? Liana: Our throne room in Amethyst Castle. Marshall: There weren't castles in the Magical World! Liana: I know. Welcome to Lovia! Zuma: What the heck is a Lovia? Liana: My kingdom. Rocky: So...why are we here? (skipping the story) Liana: So, you see, we seriously need you guys. We leave tomorrow. Sophia: How will we spend the rest of today? Eliza: How about you talk to your friends? It must have been a long time since you saw each other. Marshall: ... Liana: I'll ask the cook to prepare dinner early. We'll have enough food for everyone. And boy, are there a lot of you... (follows Eliza off-screen) Marshall: (whispering) It's been so long since we spoke... (TBA) Category:Parts Category:Pups' Adventures